Liste der zur Überprüfung vorgeschlagenen Arbeiten
Prof. Dr. med. Matthias Riemenschneider, Universität des Saarlandes, Homburg, KLinik für Psychiatrie 'Nachnamen A-D' * [[Dr. Ing. Achatz, Reinhold: Prozessoptimierung bei der Entwicklung von Software für eingebettete Systeme (Dissertation)|Dr. Ing. Achatz, Reinhold: (chef Siemens CT) Prozessoptimierung bei der Entwicklung von Software für eingebettete Systeme]] * [[Ackermann, Josef: Der Einfluss des Geldes auf das reale Wirtschaftsgeschehen (Dissertation)|Dr. oec. Ackermann, Josef: Der Einfluss des Geldes auf das reale Wirtschaftsgeschehen: e. theoret. Analyse]] * [[Ackermann, Stephan: Kirche als Person (Dissertation)|Dr. Ackermann, Stephan: Kirche als Person: zur ekklesiologischen Relevanz des personal-symbolischen Verständnisses der Kirche]] * [[Althusmann, Bernd: Prozessorganisation und Prozesskooperation in der öffentlichen Verwaltung (Dissertation)|Dr. rer.pol. Althusmann, Bernd: Prozessorganisation und Prozesskooperation in der öffentlichen Verwaltung: Folgen für die Personalentwicklung]] * [[Arnold, Birgit: Die Freimachung und Räumung der Grenzgebiete in Baden 1939/40 (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Arnold, Birgit: Die Freimachung und Räumung der Grenzgebiete in Baden 1939/40]] * [[Dombret, Andreas R.: Übernahmeprämien im Rahmen von M&A-Transaktionen (Dissertation)|Dr. Dombret, Andreas R.: Übernahmeprämien im Rahmen von M&A-Transaktionen (Dissertation)]] * [[Dressel, Andreas: Bürgerbegehren und Bürgerentscheid in den Hamburger Bezirken (Dissertation)|Dr. Dressel, Andreas: Bürgerbegehren und Bürgerentscheid in den Hamburger Bezirken]] 'Nachnamen E-G' * [[Friedrich, Johannes: Gott im Bruder (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Friedrich, Johannes: Gott im Bruder. Eine methodenkritische Untersuchung von Redaktion, Überlieferung und Traditionen in Mt 25, 31-46]] * [[Fürst, Gebhard: Sprache als metaphorischer Prozess (Dissertation)|Dr. Fürst, Gebhard: Sprache als metaphorischer Prozess. Johann Gottfried Herders hermeneutische Theorie der Sprache]] * [[Gebhart, Thomas: Direkte Demokratie und Umweltpolitik (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. pol. Gebhart, Thomas: Direkte Demokratie und Umweltpolitik]] * [[Felix, Genn: Das Verständnis des kirchlichen Amtes in seiner Beziehung zur Trinitätstheologie bei Augustinus (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Genn, Felix: Das Verständnis des kirchlichen Amtes in seiner Beziehung zur Trinitätstheologie bei Augustinus]] * [[Gillo, Martin Waldemar: Studies on the nature of the relationships between job and life satisfaction: towards a comprehensive model (Dissertation)|Ph.D. Gillo, Martin Waldemar: Studies on the nature of the relationships between job and life satisfaction: towards a comprehensive model]] * [[Goll, Ulrich: Arbeitskampfparität und Tariferfolg (Dissertation)|Dr. Goll, Ulrich: Arbeitskampfparität und Tariferfolg - Versuch e. rechtstatsächl. Fundierung arbeitskampfrechtl. Fragestellungen, unter Berücksichtigung d. "collective-bargaining"-Theorien]] * [[Gollnick, Volker: Untersuchungen zur Bewertung der Transporteffizienz verschiedener Verkehrsmittel (Dissertation) |Prof. Dr.-Ing. Gollnick, Volker: Untersuchungen zur Bewertung der Transporteffizienz verschiedener Verkehrsmittel]] * [[Gysi, Gregor: Zur Vervollkommnung des sozialistischen Rechtes im Rechtsverwirklichungsprozess (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Gysi, Gregor: Zur Vervollkommnung des sozialistischen Rechtes im Rechtsverwirklichungsprozess]] 'Nachnamen H-J' * [[Hahn, Johannes: Perspektiven der Philosophie heute (Dissertation)|Dr. Hahn, Johannes: Perspektiven der Philosophie heute – dargestellt am Phänomen Stadt]] * [[Hartmann, Christoph G.: Zum Einfluss neuer Informations- und Kommunikationstechniken auf politische Parteien in Deutschland (Dissertation)|Dr. Christoph G. Hartmann: Zum Einfluss neuer Informations- und Kommunikationstechniken auf politische Parteien in Deutschland]] * * [[Hundt, Dieter: Arbeitspsychologische Beschreibung und statistische Analyse eines Verfahrens der Arbeitsplatz- und der Persönlichen Bewertung am Modell der CIBA AG (Dissertation)|Dr. sc. techn Hundt, Dieter: Arbeitspsychologische Beschreibung und statistische Analyse eines Verfahrens der Arbeitsplatz- und der Persönlichen Bewertung am Modell der CIBA AG]] * [[Jaschke, Hans-Jochen: Der Heilige Geist im Bekenntnis der Kirche (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Jaschke, Hans-Jochen: Der Heilige Geist im Bekenntnis der Kirche: e. Studie zur Pneumatologie d. Irenäus von Lyon im Ausgang vom altchristl. Glaubensbekenntnis]] * [[Jochimsen, Lukrezia Luise: Zigeuner heute (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Jochimsen, Lukrezia Luise Zigeuner heute: Untersuchung e. Aussenseitergruppe in e. dt. Mittelstadt]] * [[Jürgens, Andreas: Pflegeleistungen für Behinderte (Dissertation)|Dr. Jürgens, Andreas: Pflegeleistungen für Behinderte]] * [[Franz Josef Jung: Die Regionalplanung in Hessen, dargestellt am Beispiel der Regionalen Planungsgemeinschaft Rhein-Main-Taunus|'Jung, Franz Josef': Die Regionalplanung in Hessen, dargestellt am Beispiel der Regionalen Planungsgemeinschaft Rhein-Main-Taunus]] * Dr. Jung, Steffen,Die Transformation des russischen Wirtschaftssystems : eine Untersuchung aufgrund einer Weiterentwicklung ökonomischer Institutionentheorien / Steffen Jung. - Hamburg : Kovaÿéc, 1998. - 259, XVIII S. : graph. Darst. ; 21 cm (Studienreihe Volkswirtschaften der Welt ; 11) Zugl.: Göttingen, Univ., Diss., 1997 Literaturverz. S. VI - XVIII ISBN 3-86064-793-8 'Nachnamen K-M' * [[Lauterbach, Karl Wilhelm: Weiterentwicklung des Parametric Gammascopes auf der Grundlage von experimentellen und klinischen Studien (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. med. Dr. sc. (Harvard) Lauterbach, Karl Wilhelm: Weiterentwicklung des Parametric Gammascopes auf der Grundlage von experimentellen und klinischen Studien]] * [[Lehmann, Karl: Vom Ursprung und Sinn der Seinsfrage im Denken Martin Heideggers (Dissertation)|SE Prof. hon. mult. Dr. phil. Dr. theol. Dr. h.c. mult. Kardinal Lehmann, Karl, M.A., M.Theol.: Vom Ursprung und Sinn der Seinsfrage im Denken Martin Heideggers]] * Leukert, Peter:Absicherungsstrategien zur Minimierung des Verlustrisikos. Promotion 09.12.1999. betreut von Prof. Dr. H. Föllme. * [[von der Leyen, Ursula : C-reaktives Protein als diagnostischer Parameter zur Erfassung eines Amnioninfektionssyndroms bei vorzeitigem Blasensprung und therapeutischem Entspannungsbad in der Geburtsvorbereitung (Dissertation)|'von der Leyen, Ursula': C-reaktives Protein als diagnostischer Parameter zur Erfassung eines Amnioninfektionssyndroms bei vorzeitigem Blasensprung und therapeutischem Entspannungsbad in der Geburtsvorbereitung]] * Dr. Liebing, Stefan, Director International Gas Business. EnBW Energie Baden-Württemberg AG. Diss (2010): Energiepolitik in der EU und Russland – Interessenlagen, Konfliktpotenziale, Kooperationsansätze ; Anfangsverdacht und Beispiele * Dr. Martin Lindner, Berliner FDP-MdB, 22.3.1964), Jurist, soll 1999 an der Münchner Bundeswehr-Hochschule promoviert sein über "Rechtsverhältnisse wehrdienstleistender Reservisten in der Europäischen Union" * Dr. rer. pol. Linnemann, Carsten: Liberalisierung des grenzüberschreitenden Straßengüterverkehrs vor dem Hintergrund der Welthandelsordnung (WTO/GATS) * Dr. jur. Löffler, Reinhard: Vertragsstrafe und pauschalierter Schadensersatz im anglo-kanadischen Common law und dem Recht der Provinz Quebec * [[Lötzsch, Gesine: Computergestützte Studien zum mittelniederländischen Plenarium Ms. germ. 1612 (Dissertation)|'Lötzsch, Gesine': Computergestützte Studien zum mittelniederländischen Plenarium Ms. germ. 1612]] * . Martens, Jürgen: Subventionskriminalität zum Nachteil der Europäischen Gemeinschaften : eine Untersuchung zu Straftaten nach § 264 StGB als einer Form von Unregelmäßigkeiten bei Ausgaben aus Gemeinschaftsmitteln * Dr. Marx, Reinhard: Ist Kirche anders? − Möglichkeiten und Grenzen einer soziologischen Betrachtungsweise * [[Merk, Beate Maria: Legislative und judikative Einflussnahmen auf die Kommunen bei der abgabenrechtlichen Behandlung ihrer öffentlichen Einrichtungen (Dissertation)|Dr. Merk, Beate Maria: Legislative und judikative Einflussnahmen auf die Kommunen bei der abgabenrechtlichen Behandlung ihrer öffentlichen Einrichtungen]] * [[Merkel, Angela: Untersuchung des Mechanismus von Zerfallsreaktionen mit einfachem Bindungsbruch und Berechnung ihrer Geschwindigkeitskonstanten auf der Grundlage quantenchemischer und statistischer Methoden (Dissertation)|'Merkel, Angela': Untersuchung des Mechanismus von Zerfallsreaktionen mit einfachem Bindungsbruch und Berechnung ihrer Geschwindigkeitskonstanten auf der Grundlage quantenchemischer und statistischer Methoden]] * [[Middelhoff, Thomas: Integrierte Planung von Kommunikationssystemen: dargestellt an der Einführung von Btx in einzelhandelsorientierte Filialsysteme und Verbundgruppen (Dissertation)|Dr. Middelhoff, Thomas: Integrierte Planung von Kommunikationssystemen: dargestellt an der Einführung von Btx in einzelhandelsorientierte Filialsysteme und Verbundgruppen]] * Dr. Miersch, Matthias: Der sogenannte référé législatif - eine Untersuchung zum Verhältnis Gesetzgeber, Gesetz und Richteramt seit dem 18. Jahrhundert * Dr. Murmann, Philipp: Zeitmanagement für Entwicklungsbereiche im Maschinenbau * Dr. Müller, Rolf: Komödie im Atomzeitalter: Gestaltung u. Funktion d. Komischen bei Friedrich Dürrenmatt * Dr. Alfons Lauer: Kategorie:Dr. Dr. Roland Mittendorfer 'Nachnamen N-R' *'Nagel, Joachim' (Vorstand der Deutschen Bundesbank), Supply side policy in den USA : eine theoretische und empirische Analyse der angebotsorientierten Wirtschaftspolitik Reagans unter besonderer Berücksichtigung steuerlicher Aspekte, Karlsruhe, Univ., Diss., 1997 *'Notz, Konstantin von', MdB (Bündnis 90/Die Grünen), Mitglied des Bundestags-Innenausschusses, Lebensführungspflichten im evangelischen Kirchenrecht, Heidelberg, Univ., Diss., 2002, Frankfurt am Main ; Berlin ; Bern ; Bruxellles ; New York ; Oxford ; Wien: Lang, 2003, ISBN 3-631-50074-2 , Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: Signatur: 2003 A 29086 (Frankfurt/Main), 2003 A 29086 (Leipzig) * Ratzinger, Prof. Dr. theol. Joseph Aloisius, Oberhaupt der römisch-katholischen Kirche und des Staates der Vatikanstadt (Papst Benedikt XVI.), Volk und Haus Gottes in Augustins Lehre von der Kirche, München, Theol. F., Diss. v. 11. Juli 1953 (Nicht f. d. Aust.), München: Zink, 1954, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: U 53.6800 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1955 A 191 (Leipzig) * Ratzinger, Prof. Dr. theol. Joseph Aloisius, Oberhaupt der römisch-katholischen Kirche und des Staates der Vatikanstadt (Papst Benedikt XVI.), Die Geschichtstheologie des heiligen Bonaventura, Habilitationsschrift vom 21. Febr. 1957, München/Zürich 1959. Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 59/6590 (Frankfurt/Main), 1959 A 7359 (Leipzig), Di 1960 A 1770 (Leipzig, 2. Exemplar) * [[Rauball, Reinhard: Die Gemeindebezirke, Bezirksausschüsse und Ortsvorsteher (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Rauball, Reinhard: Die Gemeindebezirke, Bezirksausschüsse und Ortsvorsteher]] 'Nachnamen S' * [[Salomon, Dieter: Grüne Theorie und graue Wirklichkeit: die GRÜNEN und die Basisdemokratie (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Salomon, Dieter: Grüne Theorie und graue Wirklichkeit: die GRÜNEN und die Basisdemokratie]] * [[Sarrazin, Thilo: Ökonomie und Logik der historischen Erklärung (Dissertation)|Dr. Sarrazin, Thilo: Ökonomie und Logik der historischen Erklärung. Zur Wissenschaftslogik der New Economic History]] * [[Scharfenberg, Hans-Jürgen: Die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit der Bundesregierung als wichtiger Bestandteil der ideologischen Manipulierung der BRD-Bürger (Dissertation)|Dr. Scharfenberg, Hans-Jürgen: Die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit der Bundesregierung als wichtiger Bestandteil der ideologischen Manipulierung der BRD-Bürger]] * [[Schäfer, Thomas: Auswirkungen erweiterter Bürgerbeteiligung auf die hessische Gemeindeverfassung: ein Beitrag zur weiteren Reform der Hessischen Gemeindeordnung (HGO) (Dissertation)|Dr.' Schäfer, Thomas': Auswirkungen erweiterter Bürgerbeteiligung auf die hessische Gemeindeverfassung: ein Beitrag zur weiteren Reform der Hessischen Gemeindeordnung (HGO)]] * Dr. ing Schuhmann, Rainer: Kontrolle von Barrieren: Bestimmung der Hydraulischen Leitfähigkeit an Hand des Bodenwassergehaltes * [[Seifert, Ilja: Vom Leben dreier Zeitschriften (Dissertation)|Dr. phil.' Seifert', Ilja: Vom Leben dreier Zeitschriften, Arbeiter-Literatur (1924), Die Neue Bücherschau (1919–1929), Die Linkskurve (1929–1932) – auf dem Wege zur Profilierung der journalistischen Front der KPD in den kulturpolitischen und ästhetischen Klassenkämpfen der Weimarer Republik]] * [[Sensburg, Patrick Ernst: Der kommunale Verwaltungstrakt (Verwaltungskontrakt): rechtliche Einordnung kommunaler Zielvereinbarungen (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. jur. Sensburg, Patrick Ernst: Der kommunale Verwaltungstrakt (Verwaltungskontrakt): rechtliche Einordnung kommunaler Zielvereinbarungen]] * [[Sieling, Carsten: Regionale Strukturpolitik und Konversion: eine vergleichende Untersuchung von Konversionsstrategien in Bremen und Lancashire (Dissertation)|Dr.' Sieling', Carsten: Regionale Strukturpolitik und Konversion: eine vergleichende Untersuchung von Konversionsstrategien in Bremen und Lancashire]] * [[Sitte, Petra: Die Führungstätigkeit der SED-Bezirksorganisation Halle bei der Weiterentwicklung der sozialistischen Produktionsverhältnisse in der Industrie und der Herausbildung der Kombinate (sechziger und siebziger Jahre) (Dissertation)|Dr. oec.' Sitte',' Petra': Die Führungstätigkeit der SED-Bezirksorganisation Halle bei der Weiterentwicklung der sozialistischen Produktionsverhältnisse in der Industrie und der Herausbildung der Kombinate (sechziger und siebziger Jahre)]] 'Nachnamen T-Z' * [[Tauber, Peter: Vom Schützengraben auf den grünen Rasen: der Erste Weltkrieg und die Entwicklung des Sports in Deutschland (Dissertation)|Dr. Tauber, Peter: Vom Schützengraben auf den grünen Rasen: der Erste Weltkrieg und die Entwicklung des Sports in Deutschland]] * [[Trittin, Jürgen: o.T. (Diplomarbeit)|Diplom-Sozialwirt Trittin, Jürgen: Häuserkampf in Göttingen (wahrscheinlicher Titel)]] * [[Uhl, Bernd: Die Idee des christlichen Sozialismus in Deutschland: 1945 - 1947 (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Uhl, Bernd: Die Idee des christlichen Sozialismus in Deutschland: 1945 - 1947]] * Dr. jur. Uhl, Hans-Peter: Die Konzentrationskontrolle in Großbritannien, verglichen mit der deutschen Kartellrechts-Novelle (1973) * [[Voigt, Mario: Der amerikanische Präsidentschaftswahlkampf: George W. Bush gegen John F. Kerry (Dissertation)|Dr. Voigt, Mario: Der amerikanische Präsidentschaftswahlkampf: George W. Bush gegen John F. Kerry]] * [[Vojdani, Nina: Ein verteiltes wissensbasiertes Leitstandsystem für die Werkstattsteuerung (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. Vojdani, Nina: Ein verteiltes wissensbasiertes Leitstandsystem für die Werkstattsteuerung]] * Dr. Volk, Daniel: Die Begrenzung kriegerischer Konflikte durch das moderne Völkerrecht. * [[Weiland, Adolf: Politiktheoretische Probleme des Konzepts der "Inneren Führung" der Bundeswehr (Dissertation)|Dr. Weiland, Adolf: Politiktheoretische Probleme des Konzepts der "Inneren Führung" der Bundeswehr]] * [[Weith, Nils: Die exportkontrollrechtliche Ausfuhrgenehmigung unter Berücksichtigung von Gemeinschaftsverwaltungsrecht und Aspekten der Gefahrenprävention|Dr. Weith, Niels: Die exportkontrollrechtliche Ausfuhrgenehmigung unter Berücksichtigung von Gemeinschaftsverwaltungsrecht und Aspekten der Gefahrenprävention]] * [[Westerwelle, Guido: Das Parteienrecht und die politischen Jugendorganisationen (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Westerwelle, Guido: Das Parteienrecht und die politischen Jugendorganisationen]] * [[Wiefelspütz, Dieter: Das Untersuchungsausschussgesetz (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Wiefelspütz, Dieter: Das Untersuchungsausschussgesetz]] * [[Wiesheu, Otto: Völkerrechtliche Bedeutung der Gebiets- und Grenzregelungen in den Ostverträgen (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Wiesheu, Otto: Der Einfluss der Ostverträge auf die völkerrechtliche Position der Bundesrepublik Deutschland in ihrer Deutschland- und Ostpolitik unter besonderer Berücksichtigung der Gebiets- und Grenzregelungen]] * [[Wilken, Ulrich: Handlungsorientierte Bildungsarbeit (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Wilken, Ulrich: Handlungsorientierte Bildungsarbeit]] * [[Winkhaus, Hans-Dietrich: Die Rechnungslegungspflicht der deutschen und schweizerischen Aktienbanken (Dissertation)|Dr. Winkhaus, Hans-Dietrich: Die Rechnungslegungspflicht der deutschen und schweizerischen Aktienbanken: Vergl. Analyse u. Möglichkeiten zur Verbesserg]] * [[Wintermantel, Margret: Soziale Genese von Sprechstilen (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. nat. Wintermantel, Margret: Soziale Genese von Sprechstilen: Diktionsdistanz]] * [[Wissing, Volker: Überlassungspflichten begründende Gemeinwohlinteressen im System des Kreislaufwirtschafts- und Abfallgesetzes (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Wissing, Volker: Überlassungspflichten begründende Gemeinwohlinteressen im System des Kreislaufwirtschafts- und Abfallgesetzes]] * [[Woelki, Rainer Maria: Die Pfarrei - ein Beitrag zu ihrer ekklesiologischen Ortsbestimmung (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Woelki, Rainer Maria: Die Pfarrei - ein Beitrag zu ihrer ekklesiologischen Ortsbestimmung]] * [[Wöller, Roland: Der Forschungsbeirat für Fragen der Wiedervereinigung Deutschlands (1952 bis 1975) (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. Wöller, Roland: Der Forschungsbeirat für Fragen der Wiedervereinigung Deutschlands (1952 bis 1975) : zur politischen und wissenschaftlichen Diskussion der wirtschaftlichen Wiedervereinigung]] * [[Zdarsa, Konrad: Die erforderliche Reife zum Empfang des Firmsakraments nach Disziplin der Kirche im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert (Dissertation)|Dr. iur. can. Zdarsa, Konrad: Die erforderliche Reife zum Empfang des Firmsakraments nach Disziplin der Kirche im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert: der Weg vom Codex Iuris canonici zum erneuerten kirchlichen Gesetzbuch ; ein rechtshistorischer Überblick]] * [[Zekorn, Stefan: Gelassenheit und Einkehr (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Zekorn, Stefan: Gelassenheit und Einkehr: zu Grundlage und Gestalt geistlichen Lebens bei Johannes Tauler]] * [[Zimmer, Matthias: Nationales Interesse und Staatsräson (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. pol. Zimmer, Matthias: Nationales Interesse und Staatsräson: zur Deutschlandpolitik der Regierung Kohl 1982 - 1989]] * [[Zumwinkel, Klaus: Planung und Prüfung betrieblichen Informationshandelns (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. pol. Zumwinkel, Klaus: Planung und Prüfung betrieblichen Informationshandelns]] Prof. Dr. Matthias Riemenschneider; Diagnostik und Genetik degenerativer Hirnerkrankungen (Habil.) * Dissertationen, die mit bezahlter Promstik otionsberatung erstellt wurden, z. B. Eipos-Dissertationen (interessanterweise wurde vor kurzem die Liste der Dissertationen von Eipos aus dem Netz entfernt), siehe auch Unispiegel Kategorie:Dr. Shrouf A. Naser (Deutsche Welle: Abteilungsleiter Nah- und Mittelost): 2006: Sprachwandel als Ausdruck politischen Wandelns. Am Beispiel des Wortschatzes in Bundestagsdebatten 1949-1999. (Angewandte Sprachwissenschaft). Universität Mainz (GUTENBERG)